The Walking Red
by Zak-B312
Summary: Instead of going to the past or future, Church and company go to Georgia. During a zombie apocolypse. Rated M for Church and Team-killing-f***tards.
1. Where are we?

The Walking Church Pt.1

"Where the hell am I?" Church asked himself, looking at the abandoned cars.

With him were an M1A Sniper Rifle, an M1911 .45 Pistol, a med kit, and four Mk 2 Frag Grenades. What was missing was the arctic base he was near before the bomb went off.

"Okay, the bomb went off, and I got knocked out. Now I'm in the middle of God-knows-where. Just fan-fucking-tastic." He said, before seeing an RV and other cars and a motorcycle driving towards him_. 'Maybe I could ask what the hell happened.'_ The cobalt armored soldier thought.

So, he decided to hide behind a wrecked car. While he was sitting there, he look inside and saw a body with maggots around the decaying face. _'Oh, god.'_ Church thougt as the RV got closer.

Then when the RV was next to the wrecked car Church was hiding behind, it broke down. _'Better help, or at least find out what's going on.'_ He thought while getting up, only to have a crossbow pointed at his head.

"What are you, a robot?" The person behind him asked, while Church noticed he had an accent similar to the Red team leader, Sarge. Then, three others walked up to him, taking out their guns.

"Uh, my name is Private Church, and that is my armor. Now, could you point that crossbow _anywhere _besides my body?" Church said, seeing more people look at him. "Also, where the hell are we, what the hell happened here, and who the hell are you guys?"

One of them, a cop named Rick Grimes, told him that he was in Georgia, and that they were surviving a zombie apocalypse. Then, after he told Church the names of the other people in the group, he asked an obvious question.

"You're in the Army?"

"Technically, no. I was part of a training program to train soldiers that got high-tech armor and weapons". Church stated remembering the files in the computer at Sidewinder.

"In English?" The redneck, Daryl, asked.

"Basically, it means we're mostly used as cannon fodder for missions where special ops troops are too expensive to waste." Church said, grabbed his gear, and walked to the old guy that was fixing the RV's engine.

"Need some help there?" He asked, putting the bag that held his weapons down.

"Yes, I have Glenn getting more parts. You could help him." Dale said, pointing at an Asian guy with a cap on.

'_Well it beats having to work with Tucker and Caboose.'_ He thought, before walking towards Glenn.

As it turned out, he would find them, the Reds, and the others.

* * *

><p>"Good job Sarge, I bet the blues will surrender when they wake up." A Maroon armored soldier said to their red leader. They landed near a prison, along with Caboose and Tucker, who were knocked out.<p>

"Kiss ass." Grif said while Caboose woke up.

"Tucker, where is Church? I do not see him." Caboose said while the reds went into the prison.

"Caboose, how the fuck should I know? Besides he is either dead or dying. Either way, let's work with these guys." Tucker said, pointing at the Reds.

"Shut up Bluetard. Simmons, set up gun turrets. Grif, assist Simmons. Donut, guard the Blues with me." Sarge said Pointing his shotgun at Tucker.

"Man, maybe we can decorate the interior. You know, put lights up, have scented candles,..." Donut, the pink armored soldier, said, before Grif interrupted.

"No. My vote, hole up here, wait for backup. In the meantime, I'm gonna take a nap." The orange soldier said, before going into the prison.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now it's time to tell me where Omega is. You have five seconds." Tex said, pointing her M9 Berretta at Wyoming.<p>

"How the bugger should I know. We were separated; there is anywhere he could be. For now lets work together." Wyoming said, taking Tex's pistol and shooting a zombie that was behind her. "You may need my help."

"Maybe I do need help." Was her only response before taking her pistol.

**AN:**

**Zak-B312: Thank you for reading my first story, kind of short, but they will get longer.**

**Shane: Why wasn't I in it?**

**Church: You're a team killing fucktard, that's why.**

**Tucker: Why does Church get to be main character?**

**Zak-B312: Shane, you were mentioned, just not by name. Also, Tucker, Church is main character because I say so, so shut up or I'll write you out of the story. Anyway, bless your face audience, if you sneezed, bless you. R&R**


	2. IWHBYZ

The Walking Church Pt. 2

**A/N: Yes, it may seem weird that they trust him automatically, but then again, he IS technically the only soldier they can see for about 200 miles. Also, of course there will be zombie killing. It's a zombie show. Anyway, here is the story. Also, the POV will be bold/underline.**

**Church**

So far, Glenn and Church did well at finding parts, stopping twice. The first time, it was because they saw that Shane had found a water truck, and poured a gallon on his head. The second time was when a HUGE wave of zombies appeared.

'_I wonder if I should tell them that I'm a ghost.'_ Church thought, thinking about his death. _'No. They might think I'm insane.'_

Things started to go downhill when two of them chased a small girl with Rick following.

**Grif**

When Sarge told him to assist Simmons, Grif ignored it. Sarge always told him what to do, and every time, Grif ignored him and lazed off. This time, he decided to take his 7.62mm rifle and go hunting for food.

'_Maybe I can find a huge box of Twinkies.' _The orange soldier thought, making an obscure Zombieland reference.

"Grif, where the hell are you going?" Simmons asked, annoyed that no one bothered to help.

"I'm going to get some fucking Twinkies, what the fuck does it look like?" Grif yelled, causing Sarge to jump from a bush and knock him out.

"Nice hit Sarge." He heard Simmons yell. Somehow he thought he would hear Simmons being a kiss ass before he blacked out.

**Tucker**

"Okay, while the Reds are having a meeting, we steal their car and drive away." Tucker explained to the dumbest Blue ever. _'I feel like I'm working with a brick.'_ Tucker thought, as he and Caboose got in the car and drove away, ignoring the Red team threats to kill them.

"That was amazing Tucker, let's do it again. After we find church" Caboose said, looking around with the turret.

"Maybe, but first, we need food. I took an old rifle and ammo from the prison. So let's go hunting." The cyan soldier said, looking at the rifle ammo. Whatever rifle he grabbed used .30-06 rounds. The rifle itself was an M1903A3 Springfield rifle. From what he knew, this rifle was 70 years old. Why it was in a prison in 2012, he didn't care.

**Tex**

Compared to the others, Tex and Wyoming had worse luck, having to fight over 20 zombies. Luckily, because of their training, they knew where to go.

"How much farther is it limey?" Tex asked the white armored freelancer while chambering the first round of her last clip into a recently acquired M4A1 SOPMOD.

"First, don't call me that. Second, it should be around ¾ of a mile southeast. Third, you asked that ten minutes ago." The British freelancer said, annoyed at the others racist joke.

After walking 3,960 feet, they reached their destination. An army warehouse with two 'Pelican' dropships, twelve M12 LRV 'Warthogs' (four Gauss, four MG, and four rocket launchers.), fourteen machine guns, four UH1 gunships, a crap load of ammo, and an AC-130 with one 105mm howitzer, one 40mm Bofors auto-cannon, and one 25mm six-barrel Vulcan machinegun.

Standing at the entrance were two SPARTANs. One was dark grey with a yellow strip on the top part of his helmet and two yellow shoulder plates. The other one had tan colored armor with silver on the shoulders and helmet.

They, like other freelancers, were named after the 50 states. Except for Florida, there was never an agent Florida, sucks.

These were agents Washington and New York.

**Church**

While all this happened, Church and the others looked for Sophia, the girl two walkers chased. Rick and Daryl were doing well, but could not find her. Finally, after finding the church empty the next day, he and everyone else, besides Rick, Shane, and Carl, went back to the RV.

Along the way, there was a gunshot coming from the direction that Rick's group went.

"Maybe they took down a walker." He heard Daryl suggest.

Somehow, Church doubted it. The only thing that might have happened was that Wyoming or O'Malley attacked them.

'_But why was there only one gunshot?' _Church asked himself, as they continued moving towards the RV.

** Sarge**

Things were hectic at red base. Not only did the blues take their jeep, the prison had very little supplies.

"Sir, what do we do?" Simmons asked his red Sargent.

"Easy, we go out, scavenge, and come back. If we run out of food, we still have Grif." The red leader said. His plans usually involved Grif dying. If they didn't, it was madness.

"Sarge, we don't have a vehicle. Also, your plan sucks on ice." Grif said, making surprisingly good points about the plan. _'He always ruins my damn plans'_ The Sargent thought.

"Simmons, think of a suitable punishment for Grif. Preferably something for recording and viewing later." Sarge said, pumping his shotgun.

"Yes sir."

"Kiss ass."

**A/N:**

**Zak-B312: I know what you're thinking. 'Wash and York weren't in season 1 or 2.'. Well guess what, I don't give a flying pussyfoot.**

**Shane: What the hell does that mean?**

**Zak-B312: I don't give a flying fuck. The phase came from the train in 'BACCANO!'**

**Grif: Why do we need so many obscure references?**

**Zak-B312: Your sister, that's why. Anyway, thank you for reading. You're all heroes in your own time. Review dammit!**


	3. The Only Easy Day, Was Last Year

The Walking Church Pt. 3

**A/N: Sorry guys, computer broke and I had to go to a reunion. Anyway, let the story continue! This time, I WILL make the chapters longer! Also, anyone know about Metrocon? I went there and saw 2 people dressed like Wesker and Sheva holding hands. By the way, if you want me to have the POV of Walking Dead characters, leave it in the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doc<strong>

While all this crazy shit was happening, Doc was knocked out. That is, until Tucker and Caboose ran into him.

"Who's there?" The Pacifist Medic asked while getting up. Then realized he was looking at the barrel of a rifle being held by Tucker. The purple-armored soldier screamed loudly before getting on his knees and begging Tucker not to kill him. Kind of like that part in Hetalia where Italy surrendered to Germany, except this scene doesn't have the same funny dialogue and there aren't racist jokes about Italians.

"Alright, we have you now. Now then, Caboose, help me tie him up." The cyan soldier said, ignoring the fact that Caboose saw a weird, invisible, figure leave. However, all three saw a zombie chasing a girl.

"I see it!" Caboose shouted, readying the machine gun.

"NO! Caboose, now the zombie can hear us!" Tucker said, shooting the zombie. "Now I just wasted a bullet on a zombie!"

Meanwhile, Doc went to get the girl, catching up to her due to the fact that he ran track in high school.

"Wait! You should stay with us. It's too dangerous for you to be out there alone." Doc said, holding out his hand. The girl looked at his gloved hand, before slowly grabbing it. Then they both heard Tucker yell for them to get in the jeep.

"Okay, let's find out where we should go. Anyone have any ideas, anyone besides Caboose?" Tucker asked, before seeing the girl raise her hand. He pointed to her and she said they could find her group. Tucker agreed, and they left, not noticing the cloaked soldier.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyoming<strong>

For the British freelancer, it was awkward to see a fellow freelancer who nearly died because of him and agent Maine. He still remembered the director chewing them out for using a live grenade.

"Alright, this is the base from now on. There are a few rules." Wash explained. "First rule: if you see an infected in a 10 mile radius from our base, suppressed or melee weapons only. Second rule: you cannot enter unless you are not infected. Finally: NO ONE EVEN TOUCHES THE AC-130 WITH OUT PERMISSION! Are there any questions?"

"Why are you so bloody defensive about the bloody AC-130?" The white-armored freelancer asked. Everyone else looked at Wash, that was the same question they had.

"Because, there are only 10 105mm HE rounds, 45 40mm rounds, and about 3000 25mm bullets." Wash said, explaining the ammunition problem. Then, he told Tex and York to take a warthog and head to the nearest town to find supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Simmons<strong>

Meanwhile, at the prison, the reds were just finishing setting up the base defenses. They consisted of machine gun turrets, 3 M2 60mm mortars, and 1 Flak 41 8.8cm AA/AT/Artillery. If you want to know how in the name of all plot twists did they get all this crap, too bad.

"Sarge, now what do we do?" the maroon PFC asked, examining one of the many '88' shells. There were 3 kinds of shells used in the Flak 41: Flak Anti-Air, High Explosive, and High Explosive Anti-Tank.

"Easy Simmons, we go into town and scavenge for supplies. By us, I mean you and Grif; also see if you can find Lopez." The red sergeant said, needing the mentioned robot for (Spoilers that I will not tell/haven't made up) and fixing the power.

"Okay sir. GRIF, GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE, SARGE WANTS US TO LOOK FOR SUPPLIES!" Simmons yelled, wanting the orange/yellow soldier to help instead of making excuses and making Donut go.

That was just what he did.

"NO! I'm too busy taking a nap, ask Donut!" The lazy private yelled back, lying on a bed in one of the cells. The mentioned pink-armored soldier trying to clean the kitchen, which was going to take hours, judging by the blood stains.

Simmons just sighed, went up to Grif, and dragged him to an M3 scout car they found in the prison's garage. Then, Grif got shoved into the driver's seat while Simmons got onto the M2 12.7mm machine gun turret.

"Simmons, why do I always have to drive? I want to use the machine gun." Grif said, complaining about Simmons' inability to drive. All he got as a response was a smack in the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Church<strong>

Meanwhile at Dale's RV, the Atlanta survivors were just standing there, and talking. After they arrived back, they told Dale that the boy, Carl was shot and is at a farm a few miles away with the cop.

"So, what do we do now?" Church heard Glenn ask. Personally, he wanted to go there and stop looking for that girl. She was probably dead, dying, or one of those walkers. He also needed to find Tex, his girlfriend. The same person that used money she stole from his wallet and kicked the crap out of the reds, Tucker, and him.

However, he decided to go with these guys as far as Fort Benning. They decided to have Glenn, him, and T-Dog go to the farm, while the others stayed in case the girl came back.

"What if she comes back bit, or a walker?" Church asked, wanting to make sure they knew what to do. If he asked anyone from Blood Gulch or

Sidew

inder, they would respond by holding up a gun. These guys however, only closed their eyes for a minute, unable to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I think I'll leave it here. Remember 3 things. 1: If you want characters from the walking dead to have a POV, leave in review. 2: Red vs. Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth, The Walking Dead belongs to AMC. And 3: If you sneezed while reading all of this, bless you. Also, leave your opinions/ideas in the review. If you want me to kill Shane off early, I might do that. If you want a shoot out between Rick's group/The Reds/The Freelancers and The Meta/The Mercenary Army, I may do that. ANYTHING, you want that does not involve yaoi. I'm talking to YOU, Rick/Shane fangirls. Shane WILL die, eventually, somehow.**


	4. Reanimated

The Walking Red

4

Reanimated

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gutentag, und wilkommen zu Der Wanderen Rot. Translation in English, good day, and welcome to The Walking Red. Sorry for the small...year long delay. My computer broke, had to get a new one, you know. This time, there will be longer delays, but longer chapters. Also, I will make a MLP/WWII or a MLP/Dead Space story, where SPOILER SPOILER SPOILERS happen.**

**Atlanta/RvB group: WHAT THE F**K!?**

**Griff: BOOO! YOU SUCK!**

**ZB312: (MG-34 firing sound) F**k you, hater. Anyway, SHOWTIME! (God that sucked)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grif<strong>

In the nearest town to the prison, Grif and Simmons were looking for supplies. They had found 3 weeks worth of snack cakes and medical supplies. They also found dead marines and ammo. They decided they had enough supplies and went back to the APC.

"Hey Griff, you ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons asked, pondering over how they landed in a George Romero rip-off.

"You know Simmons, I finally know now." Grif said. "You're not here to 'take the hill' or 'capture the flag'. You're her to serve what you believe in, no matter what. For me, it's the chance of either killing zombies, like now, or capturing alien planets. What about you, Simmons? Simmons?"

...

"WHAT?! I meant why are we here. in a zombie apocalypse?" Simmons yelled/asked.

"Oh, in that case, no." Grif said. Before he could say anything else, the radio turned on.

"Red leader to maroon one, come in maroon one, over." Sarge said over the radio, along with the sounds of panicked breathing.

"What is it red leader, over?" Simmons asked.

"We found prisoners. We need you to come back to base, over." Sarge said, cocking his recently acquired M16 Masterkey. This made the prisoners piss themselves.

"Roger, maroon one out. Come on Grif, we need to get back asap" Simmons said.

"It's pronounced ASAP." Grif retorted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WHO CARES!" Simmons yelled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Church<strong>

The drive from the RV to the farm was short and uneventful. During that time, Church learned a little more about Glenn and T-Dog. Glenn was a Korean pizza delivery man before the apocylapse, and probably never going to get laid. T-Dog, however, only said that his real name was Theodore, and said something about leaving the past behind him. Church decided to tell about Tex.

"I had a girl back home, but then I joined up, and I stopped seeing Tex." Church said, remembering how things went bad for them. He then took into account Glenn's confused look. "What?".

"Why was 'her' name Tex?" Glenn asked suspiciously.

"Because, she's from Texas. Trust me, it makes perfect sense." Church said.

Luckily, the awkward moment ended when a girl on the porch asked if they closed the gate. Church recognized her as the girl that saved Andrea. He placed his M1A rifle by the door, took off his helmet, and went inside. Inside, he saw Rick, Lori, and an old guy sitting at a table. He decided to introduce himself by clearing his throat. The old guy turned towards him.

"Who are you?" the old guy asked.

"My name is Leonard Church. I came over with an injured person. He's out front. Who are you?" Church said, holding his helmet, using his right hand, near his holstered M1911.

The old man introduced himself as Hershal. He said that the kid, Carl, needed a respirator, which Shane and a guy named Otis went to get, along with medical supplies. Rick added they should have been back an hour ago.

"Where did they go?" Church asked.

"A nearby high school, why?" Hershel asked, only to hear a door close before Rick went to the window. Church put on his helmet, picked up his M1A and ammo, and programed the GPS inside his helmet.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" He heard Rick yell.

"I HAVE GPS IN MY HELMET, DUMBASS!" Church yelled back.

"THAT DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE!" Rick counter-yelled.

"YES IT DOES!" Church screamed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Rick counter-screamed.

"THERE SHOULD STILL BE SATTILITES, dumbass!" Church yelled, before running in the direction of the school.

**30 Minutes Later**

When Church arrived, he saw Shane and a fat guy, who he guessed was Otis, limping towards their truck, while being chased by zombies. He unslung his M1A, made sure it was loaded, shouldered it, took the safety off, and aimed at the zombie closest to them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shane<strong>

They were running out of time.

They had to get to the truck. They had to get the medical supplies to Hershel. They had to save Carl. Shane knew what had to happen. They were down to one bullet each. He stopped and readied himslf.

"Sorry man." Shane said, aiming towards Otis' foot.

_Bang!_

The zombie closest to them went down, skull fragments flying around.

"Over here!"

Shane turned to the voice, and saw the blue-armoured soldier from before with a rife. Immediately, Shane and Otis began limping quickly towards the truck. Shane put the supplies in the back while Otis got into the cab and started the engine. However, before they could drive, a 50-caliber slug tore his arm open. The shooter stepped into the headlights.

He wore white armor, with brown shoulder pads. His helmet was a large, orange fishbowl, which made him even more intimidating. On his back was a large-caliber rifle, with a muzzle brake and a large blade on the breach. In his hands was a grey, 12.7x40mm magnum.

"RUN! Get out of her I'll hold them off!" Church shouted, firing his rifle at the new threat. The SPARTAN, however, ran out of rifle ammo, and drew his sidearm. Before his pistol could even fire more than one shot, he was shot three times in his abdomen.

This distraction helped Shane and Otis drive away. Shane felt like he owed Church.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tucker<strong>

Tucker, Caboose, Doc, and Sophia got to the RV just as night fell. As soon as they parked, an thin woman came out of the trailer, ran over, and hugged Sophia. Meanwhile, an old man with a hat climbed down, and looked at the Blues with confusion.

"How many of you are there?" he asked, having suspicions about these power-armored space-marines. It was directed at Tucker, but Caboose answered.

"Wait, you know Church? Can you tell us how we can find him? He's our best friend." Caboose said.

"By 'best friend', he means 'a-hole that tells us what to do'." Tucker explained, getting rid of the old guy's confused look.

"Name's Dale. He went to a farm, where the rest of our group is. We'll go in the morning." the old guy said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys, this is it. Until next chapter, may the plot be with you!**


End file.
